Strong reader x Link
by Erza Soul Fullbuster
Summary: You were never close to Link he left the village to save Hyrule you stayed at your hometown of Ordon he fought to save and protect Hyrule you fought to save and protect Ordon.


Hey yup another story! It's meee! A very strong reader x Link

* * *

**The Great _**

_=you

You had become the hero for smaller villages when the darkness tried to take over although Link had saved all of Hyrule you had saved Ordon which was no easy job considering that Ganondorf himself wanted it destroyed since it was the home of Link.

You grew up as an orphan just like Link but you never got the chance to actually get to know him only talk to him on a certain occasion.

Ordon was now safer but not even close to being what it once was if you even step foot in the forest you will get attacked but now it was no longer kill them, they come back, kill, back, kill, back it was a continuous pattern but now once killed not to return.

But there was so many and only 1 was able to fight and not be killed it was _

How it happened? You were magnificent with weapons mostly swords, and bow and arrows you weren't scared so that's how you ended up like this...

(Currently)

'Ugh it's getting dark I should head back.' You thought to yourself as you sliced through a beast killing it.

You put your long sword away as you headed back still on guard until you reached Link's old treehouse, suddenly you heard mummers and shouting, 'What's going on?' sounds of joy reached your ears as you headed toward the village.

'Oh that's what.' The villagers crowded the infamous Hero of Time the 'Great' Link.

Yippee...

You walked into sight and immediately people came towards you,

"_! Guess what Link's back we told him all about you!" Llia shouted with glee, you nix and head to a new building a small cozy cot used as a hospital you usually went there daily to treat your wounds from the forest, "_! Don't go so fast at least meet Link!" Llia suggested as you stopped to turn around,

"How long is he staying?" you ask,

"3 months." Llia smiled and held up 3 fingers you nod and joke,

"I don't think I'll be at the infirmary for 3 months I'll meet him later."

(An hour later)

"Ugh." You move your sore shoulder you have been forced to rest for 1 week until you were healed at least a bit you had been working nonstop so you were covered in bruises and cuts.

"_ your back I heard about your resting time so time to meet Link!" Llia gave me no time for excuses as she dragged me past people,

(at the hill where Colin's family house is)

"Link! Can't you stay longer at least until _ gets here?" Beth begged as she held his arm.

Link had been gone for 3 years and everyone had grown including himself he practically had all the ladies around his finger.

"Link! Guys! I brought _!" Llia pushed you right in front of Link.

"Oops heh." Llia nervously laughed,

"Hero of Time." You greeted, "No need for formalities _." Link brushed off the compliment, "Well then it was nice to meet you Lin-" you were cut off by Beth "You act like you never met him before!" Beth shouted as you shrugged, "I never did," everyone was silent,

"Never?" "How is that even possible?" "Maybe"

Mummers were heard throughout the crowd as you started to head back home (you made your house across Llia's) "Wait! _! Stay a bit more please?" Beth pleaded, "Fine..." you sit next to Beth and talk only when called on.

An hour later

"Guess I should head on home." The villagers agreed and the crowd became smaller and smaller until only you, Beth, Talo and, Link were left.

"So Link will you teach me how to fight?" Talo asked excited Link studied home carefully then declined,

"You'll get into trouble again." Link stated

"No I won't!" Talo yelled back

"Remember with the monkeys?"

"I'm older now!"

"Why me ask _."

"She'll say no!"

"See even she thinks its a bad idea."

Talo became quiet and suddenly stomped back home soon Beth left and finally Llia left leaving you with Link, "Guess i'll be off then ." You mumble as you get up,

"Yeah same here." Link stood as he then faced you, "Goodnight." Link bid as you reply back, "Yea you to- KYA!" you had tripped on his foot and on instinct he had grabbed you then he tripped and this all happened in 1 second flat ending with him above you with you in a shallow part of the river.

"S-Sorry." Link apologized as he helped you up, you shiver slightly as the water made the wind cold as you simply nod, "Here." Link holds out something in his hand as you politely decline his jacket and turn to leave then he puts the jacket on you then quickly leaves before you can say anything...

"Fine." You secretly smile and head home the Hero's okay you guess but you were still wary of him.


End file.
